colliding worlds
by crazypersonfromalandfarfaraway
Summary: Reyna tries to move on from camp Jupiter, but when she meets Caleb one night, she finds herself in a whole other world; one that always existed, but was never meant to be seen...
1. Chapter 1

** I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE CHRONICLES OF NICK...**

* * *

**REYNA**

It was almost mid night and Reyna was only just finishing up her research paper for class tomorrow.

It was four months after the giant war with Gaea.

Reyna had given up her post as praetor to Jason, thus he and Percy were now the rulers of new Rome..

There were many reasons for that surprise move, but Reyna knew the real reason she did it, was because she couldn't stand being in camp Jupiter anymore.

Granted it was a good thing that the Greeks had been accepted, since it enabled them to defeat Gaea, however, the fact they had so readily accepted Jason and Piper being together felt akin to betrayal.

After giving up so much for the survival of the camp, and new Rome, she had been left alone. To top in off, everywhere she went in the camp, people knew, they would look at her with their pitying gaze and it would remind her all over again.

She simply couldn't stand being there anymore.

_Besides ,_ she reasoned, Jason_ and Percy did a good job together with the quest, they'll be able to work together for new Rome. They were both capable._

_In any case, I have enough to keep me busy here._ She said to herself.

Reyna crumpled her empty can of coca cola and threw it in the recycling bin, as she stepped out into the cool night air.

She was standing on the steps to the library of San Francisco state university. She'd been enrolled there for the last two months, and even though it was difficult to keep up with all the reading and no to mention, the simplicity of a mortal's lifestyle, she didn't regret being here.

It felt good to be doing something for herself.

She then looked up at the sky. The moon was full and gave the entire place an eerie sort of glow.

Reyna stepped off the stairs and started to walk towards her apartment.

She lived 2 blocks away from the library. Her apartment was small compared to the former luxuries of the praetor house in new Rome, but it was more than enough for one person.

She walked slowly for about a block, enjoying the peacefulness the mid night afforded.

Then she heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight.

Thinking it was two drunk mortals teens having a go at it, she ignored it and continued walking, since the mere assumption of the fight being between mortals meant that she couldn't really defend herself, at least without hurting anyone too bad.

Then few seconds later, the inhumane cry of a monster ripped through the cool midnight air, making her pores raise and driving chills up her spine.

She quickly grabbed her dagger from her bag and backtracked to where she had heard the fight.

It was coming from a dark, unassuming alley.

Reyna put her back to one of the walls and walked slowly into the darkness. At the end of the alley, there was an opening that led to another street.

Reyna emerged slowly to see a boy around her age facing off against 2 _very _ugly looking creatures that were nothing like what she had ever seen before.

They had slimy bright green skin that seemed to be stretched taunt over a skeletal form. The skeletal form itself looked like a mix and match mixture of various animals, which had been assembled by a lunatic.

They had dark red lips with a forked tongue flicking in and out every few seconds, sometimes it would flick out and touch the creatures' large bulging black eyes.

It had one horn at the center of it's head and a point chin as well as pointy ears.

_Oh yeah...definitely player material...Reyna_ thought disgustedly.

She then focused on the skin on the creature and realized that the pores on the skin of the monster was oozing some form of gunk.

_ew..._she thought.

Reyna had never seen a creature like this, nor did she remember any historical mention of something this ugly.

The things hissed.

"Malphas...you'll pay for that dearly...my master will have a special punishment for you..."

The boy, Malphas, smiled wickedly and winked at the thing.

"aw come on cupcake ...I just wanted to see what made his pretty little head tick..."

Reyna felt a bit of respect for him, it took guts to call something that ugly 'cupcake'.

One of the creatures made a sound of anger and lounged at the boy. He easily sidestepped the creature, that smug smile still on his face.

"hm...not much paying on my part..." Malphas said.

Both creatures hissed and lounged at Malphas at the same time, locking him between them.

Reyna was about to intervene when Malphas pushed one of the creatures away from him and flipped the other one over.

He began to pound the creature until thick black blood leaked on the road.

Reyna raised an eyebrow, impressed. She leaned back on the wall, her arms folded.

Malphas turned around just in time to nail the other creature with an impressive kick to the stomach.

He pulled a sword out of the thin air and stabbed the creature, it evaporated into the air in a smelly black mist.

By that time, the other creature had gotten up and was about to go head on into Malphas, but Reyna intervened.

She ran forward, her dagger in her hand, and knocked the creature aside, but she misjudged her momentum and fell with the creature. The creature clawed at her, slashing her shoulder blade open. The pain was unbearable, burning her flesh.

_oh...damn...poison._ She realized to late.

She saw Malphas looking at her, and apparently realizing that she had tried to help him. This for some reason distracted him, long enough for the creature to run at him with claws outstretched, stabbing him in the stomach.

Malphas cried out in pain, and then...he changed.

Instead of the dark olive skin with black hair, there was now scales and orange hair.

Instead of the brown leather jacket, with a white shirt; there was a black armor that dripped blood.

His eyes flashed from orange to red then yellow every few seconds.

The biggest change though, was the wings on his back; it spanned the entire road.

Reyna stared at him.

Monsters, she was okay with...Gods, yes...Mother nature being evil...lived through it...cush falling in love with some else...living it; but a boy turning into..._that_? Unbelievable.

Malphas reached over to the creature and simply snapped his neck. It evaporated like its predecessor.

It was just the two of them now.

They stared at each other.

Reyna was struggling to keep her eyes open though. The poison from her wound was affecting her quickly, and she wondered why Malphas didn't seem to be reacting.

She saw him come towards her slowly. She tried to take her dagger up, but it was too much effort.

She was feeling groggy.

Fear shot through her.

_Didn't think I'd die tonight...not this way_ she thought before she lost herself to complete darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Reyna woke up in her bed. She bolted up right, licking her lips and looking around her room. She slide off her bed hurriedly, and went to her mirror to inspect her shoulder balde. There was no wound there.

Reyna sighed and placed her forehead on the mirror.

_J__ust a dream..._she thought..._I__t was just a dream._

* * *

**_please review..._**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON OR CHRONICLES OF NICK SERIES...

* * *

REYNA.

One day after...

* * *

"Er...hey...don't be mad at me...it was all Gwen's idea..." Dakota whispered in Reyna's ear as he hugged her.

Reyna, suspecting that her friend was a bit tipsy, smiled wearily.

Then Jason stepped into her line of view, and she thought about hiding all of Dakota's kool aid.

Dakota released her, and she stood frozen, looking at Jason with a tight smile that probably looked as false as it felt.

"Hey" they said to each and stood awkwardly, staring at each other, and trying not to stare too hard at the same time.

"Er...where is Gwen?" Reyna asked Dakota.

"Inside..." he replied.

Reyna excused herself and went into the cafe.

Gwen had been nagging Reyna to have lunch with them, as a way of staying in contact. Reyna had always declined, but since that weird dream she had a day ago, she felt a need to have people around her, it was as though she feared that one of those creatures would pop out some where, or worse yet, the next door neighbor would turn into some winged demon thing and try to eat her.

It made it worse that she was a demigod, and because demigod dreams were always on the mark.

Reyna smiled as she spotted Gwen, and Gwen smiled tightly back.

Opposite Gwen sat Piper.

Reyna had that funny feeling in her chest. The one she could never really identify, because it was a mixture of varying emotions ranging form the indecision to slap Piper for being the one Jason chose, to the indecision to kick Jason for forgetting her so easily.

Reyna walked towards the table almost automatically, her eyes never leaving Gwen; who wore that particular expression that said she knew this was an explosive situation.

Gwen stood up, and Reyna hugged her.

"hey" Gwen said, her voice full of happiness.

"hey...missed you" Reyna said, and it was true.

Reyna sat down next to Gwen, opposite Piper.

After a few seconds, Reyna and Piper nodded to each other.

Reyna swallowed and took a deep breathe, trying to calm the urge to walk away from the cafe.

"Wheres Percy and Annabeth?" Reyna asked Gwen.

"Annabeth dragged Percy along for something..." Gwen looked up at Reyna "...I think they just wanted private time..."

Reyna gave her a twisted smile.

"am...I'll go get Dakota and Jason..." Gwen got up quickly and left.

Reyna allowed her gaze to wander, she saw people laughing and talking, making funny hand and facial gestures. She remembered a time when her life had been like that...now it was just... awkward.

She heard Piper take a breath and cleared her throat.

"am...Reyna..." Piper's voice sound almost hesitant.

Reyna heard Piper call her, but she didn't want to answer, instead, she wanted to ignore the other girl's presence.

"Reyna look...I know that your hurt...I'm sorry about that but..." Piper's voice was beginning to sound more firm, but when Reyna turned her eyes on her, she flattered.

"sorry?...I don't want your pity...especially since you don't mean it..." Reyna practically snarled the words.

Piper looked dumbfounded. Then her face hardened.

"but I am...I never meant for anyone to get hurt..."

"pfft...oh come off the innocent act Piper...you saw Jason, you went for for him, and you got him...it was as simple as that. So stop with the apologies...you don't care that I'm hurt...you got what you wanted..." Reyna spoke low and forceful, anger and pain filling the words.

Piper looked as though she'd been slapped.

Just as she finished, Dakota waltzed up and sat in the middle of the two girls.

Reyna looked down at her lap, willing herself to control her temper.

Gwen sat on her other side, and so their highly comfortable lunch began.

Reyna mostly listened to Dakota and Gwen talk, since she, Jason and Piper were too involved in their own little situation to talk.

At 2, they were getting out their cash to pay, then they were going to go see a movie.

Reyna's head was buried in her bag when Gwen whispered to her.

"oh gods Reyna...he is staring at you...''

"what?" Reyna scowled and Gwen nodded to the table next the window.

Reyna sighed and looked up, and froze.

There sitting at the table next to the window, was Malphas.

Reyna stared open mouth at him.

He was wearing a crisp white shirt that was folded back to his elbow, a blue jeans, and look human...not like the creature she had seen in her dreams..._or was it a dream?_ She asked herself.

He was, as Gwen had said, staring at her.

Gwen nudged her, "don't do that, you'll scare him..." she whispered.

Reyna didn't pay her any particular attention though. She was, in fact, having this weird sensation. Part of her was completely against him being real, telling her that she was hallucinating. Another part of her was saying that he was very real, and very dangerous.

Without saying a word, leaving her share of the bill on the table, got up slowly and went to the table.

Malphas was smiling as she neared him, his dark eyes twinkling with dark humor, as though he could feel her emotions going haywire and enjoyed it.

She sat opposite him, clutching her bag to her chest, her hand in one of her secret compartment, the one had held her dagger.

Malphas kept his eyes on her, leaning back on his chair as he studied her.

Recovering herself she spoke.

"you're real..." she said, which she regretted almost immediately when Malphas' eyebrow shot upward.

"yes" he said, stretching the word as though she was dumb. He had a nice deep voice.

"and...you're a what again?" she asked him and he cocked his head at her.

"just want to know..." sh said, her hand tightening around her dagger.

Malphas looked at the bag, a smile forming. " I see you're really a warm fuzzy type...bellona's children always are..."

Reyna's breathe hitched a bit as he mentioned her mother.

"how do yo-..."

"demon..." he said quickly and quietly.

"what?" she asked, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"demon...you know...not normally friendly, but for this occasion I am..."he said again.

"er...demon...as in monster?" she asked.

Caleb gave her a drool stare.

"Er know...I'm a lot better looking and not to mention smarter than that brand of creatures...''

Still, Reyna looked at him in confusion.

"you do know what a demon is right? Born form the darkness, evil to its core..." he said the he sigh..."you must one of those demigods..."

"one of those demigods...?" she asked, irritated that he was throwing her into a category.

"Zeus' secret stash...his own personal power source..." he said, smirk at her obvious irritation.

Reyna shook her head, "I don't understand..."

Again Malphas sighed, " look kid, the world is bigger than you know...and seriously...of all the myths...do you really think that only the Greek gods exist?"

Reyna was beginning to get annoyed, not only did she not know what he was babbling about, he expected her to know it, and seemed annoyed that she didn't.

"OK look, why are you here?" she asked, anger slightly tainting her words.

He smiled and shrugged. He was good looking, but since she knew what he could turn into...

"checking up..." he stated as a matter of fact.

"checking up?...on?" she asked, and then an image formed in head head. She had been injured, fatally considering that the wound was poisoned; yet went she woke up the next morning, the wound was gone and she was still alive.

"you saved me..." she said squinting her eyes at him.

Malphas simply smirked. The he shushed her with his eyes, and she looked up to see Jason and Dakota just a few steps form her.

Jason was in the process of placing his hand on her shoulder.

"hey...er...we're gonna head for the cinema now...movie starts in a few..."

Reyna nodded absentmindedly.

"am..okay..I'll er..." she glanced at malphas "I'll meet you guys there."

Jason nodded, then he turned to Malphas and " hey, Jason Grace..." and stuck out his hand to shake.

Malphas pursed his lips at Jason's hand. He smiled begrudgingly and said, " Caleb Malphas...I don't shake hands..."

To Reyna it sounded as though he had a lot more to say, but held back. Regardless, she still found it rude.

_hm...a rude demon named Caleb.. Who refuses to shake hands and who saved my life... and whose checking up on me...interesting..._

Jason nodded stiffly and pulled his hand away. From his eyes, Reyna could tell Jason didn't like Caleb. Well in fact she could tell that neither boys like each other.

"I'm Dakota.." Dakota pitched in, probably sensing the way the awkwardness level increased.

Caleb managed t smile at Dakota as though he was an interesting pet.

Jason turned to Reyna and said "we'll see you there..."

_sounds like an order_ Reyna thought a bitterly.

She waved to Gwen who was giving her two thumbs up, and waited until they were all out of the cafe.

"why?"

"why what?" he asked.

"why did you help me? Why are you checking up on me?" she asked, suspicion in her eyes.

That didn't bother Caleb though, he was accustomed to people being suspicious of him.

Again, he shrugged, "curiosity..." then he scowled.

"you should be dead by now...but you're not...so I guess I healed you good and repaid you well."

he reached forward and took the glass of juice on the table. He took a sip and scowled again.

Reyna sat and simply stared at him. He made it sound so much like a normal business exchange.

_' I guess I healed you good and repaid you well'..._

_Well so much for being a kind hearted teddy bear...and handsome...you stinky demon boy..._

"repaid me?...for what exactly?" she asked him, resisting the urge to point out that he was scowling at everything, which was, quite frankly, very annoying.

"well...it wasn't something I wanted, I can tell you that..." he replied rather coldly.

Reyna gripped her dagger's handle tighter.

"so why repay me by healing me then?" she asked him, gritting her teeth as he stared out the window.

Minutes past before he said anything.

"Malphas...Caleb...why " reyna lenaed closer, looking at him coldly.

then his eyes flashed orange, and reyna backe d up.

He stood up, almost toppling the table, staring intensely out of the window.

"stay here..." he said and walked out. Leaving Reyna gaping after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE CHRONICLES OF NICK.**

* * *

**CALEB.**

Caleb followed the scent of the the jadus demon, who had been staring at him from the across the cafe.

_Its a trap obviously, _he thought to himself, _but these guys are entertaining..._

He had thought that he had killed him last night in New Orleans, but apparently he was wrong.

_Besides Kody is babysitting Nick, and that demigod is a bit thick...interesting...but thick..._

Caleb stopped a few blocks behind the demon, and ducked into a small opening between two buildings to get some privacy. He then took his raven form and flew upwards.

He spotted the demon again and followed him from above.

_This shouldn't be long..._

The demon turned into an old abandoned warehouse.

_How genuine..._in his bird form, Caleb rolled his eyes.

Caleb spread his wings and flew through a broken window, circling the ground floor of the building completely, before perching on a beam. He could see the five demons take their place, waiting for him to enter soon.

The one he had followed was standing in the middle of the room, while two were at the sides, crouched behind old equipment from whatever the warehouse was used for.

Two others were gingerly balancing on beams just after the entry, so that jut in case, and if ever, he needed to run away from them, they'd drop down and block his path.

Caleb was mentally debating how best to surprise his little stalkers when he heard someone with a familiar voice down below.

"hello?...Caleb?...oh...er...hey..." Caleb watched as Reyna stared at the demon in front of her. She seemed nervous, and Caleb hoped it meant she would get the hell out of here.

The demon smirked at her, and Caleb saw Reyna's hand go straight to her messenger bag. It made him smile for some reason, but she was out of her league.

She backed up, intending to leave, but the two demons on the beam dropped, and the two crouching ones rose up.

"gr...that isn't the one Morales...she's worthless..." one of them snarled.

"hm...she might be delicious" said another.

Both of them had that rough voice that sounded like steel grating on concrete; they all did. Then, the second demon who had spoken opened his mouth and showed off rows of sharp teeth, with a pink forked tongue lashing out indiscriminately, trying to grab on to something and drag it towards the teeth.

He took a step towards Reyna.

Caleb couldn't see any signs of panic on her face, she was cool and confident, her eyes calculating.

_Maybe she won't need my help...and that would be good...but I'd still owe her...I'd brought them here, and I think I may have brought her here as well...I hate owing... _he would have pouted if it wasn't for him being in a raven's tiny body. He continued to watch her.

The demon he had followed, Morales , put a hand on the hungry demon's shoulder.

"No..." he said, his voice full of command.

"She was with him at the cafe, if she's here, I'm betting he is close by..."

Caleb smirked, _he had no idea how close..._

The demon then snapped his fingers and one of the demons at the rear moved forward to grab Reyna, but she spun around, taking her dagger out of her bag at the same time, and slashed at him.

Since he did not expect that he simply looked down at the dagger stuck in his mid-section.

He looked at her with a mocking smirk. "that's not even gonna bruise sweetie..." he said as he moved in.

Reyna, however kicked him back, glimpsing momentarily at the thick green blood on her dagger.

Caleb watched with fascination as the demons surrounded her, and she moved into defense, not even panicking at the fact that she was outnumbered by things that did not die easily.

Caleb decided it was time to even things out.

He flew down, circling around Reyna's head, and shifting to his human form in front of her, just in case she mistook him for one of the other guys.

For some reason, she looked impressed by his shape shifting ability, and for some other reason, he like that.

They went back to back, and Caleb summoned his sword to him.

"Either straight through the heart, or cut of their heads...got that?" he said to Reyna while he smirked at the presumed leader, Morales. "that right...?" he asked him.

The leader scowled, wrinkling his nose while showing off sharp teeth.

"we'll have your blood Malphas..." the demon hissed

"wow, that's kind of sweet, you taking the time to know my name...to bad I don't know yours..not that I care since you're not going to be using it soon enough..."

All the demons lounged at them the same time, and Caleb tried his best to cover Reyna by taking on four of the five.

He swung his sword, missing their necks by centimeters.

He held his sword to his side as the four demons surrounded him, walking slowly in an anticlockwise direction.

Caleb lowered his eyes, and concentrated on the noise their feet made. He heard the small sounds escape Reyna's mouth as she fought the fifth demon.

Then from behind him, he heard the sharp intake of breath, and the low groan that escapes automatically when attacking.

Caleb turned just in time to kick the demon back, and turned again as another one attempted to bite him on the back. Caleb dodged the bite and stabbed the demon at an upward angle, diagonally through the heart.

The demon dissolved in a smelly whiff of air and Caleb brought his sword back to his side, his body tense.

He scowled "ew...why do you smell like that?", he was answered by the growling of demons. Their eyes were dilating, and their front row of teeth was elongating, so their mouths were forced to stay open and talking was impossible.

Caleb simply smirked smugly at the creatures.

Then, without warning of any kind, he arced his sword swiftly, and brought it down on the demon in front of him.

It used its arms as shields, and blocked the blow, but still, it staggered back, severed arms beating around weakly on the ground.

Caleb didn't stop there. He moved stealthy, using speed as his leverage. He ducked and swung his sword again, beheading another demon, then finally he slashed the fourth demon, cutting him obliquely and through the heart.

He turned around in time to see Morales bare his teeth and attempt sink his teeth into him, but the demon disintegrated on top of Caleb, making him cough as the the ordor crawled up his nose.

When his vision cleared, he saw Reyna standing there, picking her dagger up.

He stared at her, wide eyed, half surprised that she saved him again, confused as to why he needed her to save him in the first place, and angry that he owed her again.

Then he noticed the way she held her body, and he flashed himself away from her just as she threw her dagger at him.

He reappeared behind her, admiring the fact, that, if not for his quick reflexes, she would have injured him pretty badly.

That admiration cost him as Reyna ducked and swept her feet under him, bringing him to the floor. She then stood up, and placed her foot on his chest.

Caleb clenched his teeth as his anger grew. He had only fallen on his butt once in battle, and to the malachai.

Now here he was, on his back, fallen by this mortal demigod.

Through his anger, he felt his respect peak, albeit grudgingly.

"what are you doing?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"who are you, and why are you here?" she asked him.

He glared at her.

Reyna raised her eyebrow and watched him with a bit of amusement. She put some more pressure into his chest.

Caleb would have admired the way she stood up to him, if she wasn't standing on him. Yet, here she was, standing on him, and in a last ditch effort to avoid harming her, he tried to make her see reason.

Caleb gritted his teeth. "get your foot off me..."

"answer me...demon..." she said harshly, and Caleb wondered with interest what exactly she would do to him. Stand on him until he pleads for rest? Highly unlikely that he'd plead for anything, but form the looks of things, she might attempt to stand on him; and Caleb was just tempted enough to let her do it, just for the heck of it.

Except he felt slightly responsible for putting her in trouble.

_After all, _he thought, _I should have seen this coming...what was it that distracted me again?...and why did I even let myself be distracted?..._

"get off me demigod, or I'll hurt you..." Caleb didn't bother to hide the fact that it was a threat; he found that things got along faster without the hidden meanings of words.

Reyna's jaw twitched, and she leaned forward, to stare at him eye to eye. Her braid fell forward, hanging between Caleb and her.

Caleb fought down his urge to smirk at her stupidity. Instead, he acted quickly and stealthily. He folded his hand into a fist, and use his other hand to hold on to her ankle.

He punched her ankle, and as soon as the punch was landed, he moved his hand to grab her by the neck, moving with her as she fell sideways.

Caleb came up on his knees, his hand still on her neck, and straddled her. He braced himself with one hand above her head. His face inches from her's.

Reyna was fighting him still. She landed punches on him, on his stomach and chest. Even her knees were landing blows on him as she attempted to shake him off.

"get off of me!" she said through clenched teeth, and Caleb realized than even though he was holding her neck, and could snap her neck in seconds, she was bruising herself a lot more than he was.

"stop it...stop it..stop it..." Caleb repeated, flexing his jaw, and trying to remember than she may have a reason to be hysterical; even though he couldn't exactly remember what it was.

_I should have stayed home today...i really really should have..._

Caleb sighed inwardly, as he morphed his voice to his demon voice.

"STOP IT!" Caleb released her neck and his hands captured hers, clamping down on them over her head.

The action brought his face closer to hers, but that was exactly what he wanted; for her to see nothing but him.

Reyna glared at him, and Caleb felt a bit of satisfaction by the fact that; despite the combat skills and nerves she'd shown, there was that spark of fear in her eyes.

That satisfaction was short lived when she head butted him.

Caleb closed his eyes and groaned as pain assaulted him, but instead of letting go, he held her tighter.

_Hell, I've met harder heads than hers. _

Caleb opened his eyes, grinding his teeth harder that before. Staring at her straight in the yes, he said "Stop It. Now." punctuating each word carefully. It was a command, done in the voice he use to utilize on his army.

_Now I'm using it on a mere mortal demigod..._he thought disgustedly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but only if you behave..."

Caleb held on to Reyna until he saw that she had herself under control, and that she wasn't going to attack him. He could still feel her anger and hatred for him, however it was tainted by the underlying fear.

Still, she looked at him defiantly.

Caleb slowly got up, and held out a hand for her.

Which of course, she ignored.

Caleb smirked at her actions.

_Ah yes...nothing is more interesting than an angry female..._

They stood glaring at each other. Then Caleb couldn't help but smirk, he didn't know why, but it just fell like a good time to do it.

And as bonus, it made Reyna look at him nervously.

"why?...what?..." she tried to ask questions but she seemed at a lost as to what exactly she wanted to ask him.

"take your time...we've got all day..." Caleb smirked even more at the expression on her face.

"by the way, your head is pretty hard...not the hardest I've felt in my lifetime...but pretty hard for a mortal demigod...bet it gets you in a lot of trouble..." he said casually.

When he looked at her again, he saw that she fuming again.

He sighed.

"cool down will you?... seriously I didn't come all the way here to get beat up by you...not that you could, mind you...that was just a luck-"

"so why are you here?" she asked, cutting him of.

he shrugged nonchalantly " wanted to see how you were recuperating after that gash by that Anyal de-"

"by that what?"

to Caleb's annoyance, she cut him of again, but he could understand her confusion...sort of.

"that thing from the other night?...the one you ran into?..." he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"oh..." her eyes dropped to scrutinize him from head to toe.

Caleb felt a bit of a tingly sensation as her eyes roamed over him.

_Well...she is pretty...and feisty... but she's already seen what I really am...and as N__ick says...i ain't not pretty boy...Freddie Kroger's nightmare...yes...pretty boy...nope._

"so...er...you..." she stuttered.

"I'm a whole lot uglier and meaner...so I'd advise you not to step on me again...even accidentally." he replied and watched as she drew in a breath.

"and they " she indicated the now empty room, but Caleb knew who she was referring to. "they were here for me to?"

"er...no...actually they were here for me..." he said, dusting his elbow, and avoiding her eyes.

"so why did they attack me?"

_gah the dreaded question._

"well, they may have seen us in the cafe..."

"so they tried to kill me because of you " it was a statement, not a question.

Caleb scowled.

"i told you to stay in the cafe..."

"right and I was suppose to listen to you?"

"well you not listening to did almost get you killed..."

Caleb smiled as he saw that he had her with that one.

"right...doesn't change the fact that I've seen you twice and was almost killed both times..."

Caleb grinned widely, "that tends to happen when I'm around...story of my life"

"right...so how come no one knew about your existence?" she asked, making Caleb almost choke.

"what? No sweetie you have it wrong sided. I, and my fellow demons always existed. You were just blinded by the mist or whatever you call it."

"but.."

"no, no buts, your part of a little colony Zeus likes to keep to himself, so that he can have that extra source of power...he and the rest of the Greek gods. Which is why you and your friends don't know about us, about that real world."

"the real world?" she asked incredulously.

"yep" he said simply.

He watched as she calculated something in her eyes.

"okay, so what happens now? I should tell the rest-"

"no" he interrupted her,"you do not tell the rest of your people."

"but"

"NO." he said firmly.

Reyna backed up a bit and Caleb rubbed the ridge of his nose. He didn't exactly mean to sound so harsh, or maybe he did...

_gah...does it really matter?_

"look, you haven't been told about us for a reason...a reason only your gods know...and which I am not in anyway going to tell you...so therefore, you can't tell anyone..."

"but they have to know..."

he shook his head "why? Did you know about demons before you met me?"

Reyna shook her head.

"seen anything like me?"

again she shook her head.

"yeah that's because your gods protect you from the rest of the world, therefore, your people have nothing to worry about..." he finished uncomfortably.

"but?" she urged him.

"well, I'm not so sure about you...you've seen me, and interacted with me and others...and there is no going back from that..."

"which means...?" she asked, even though he could see that she already figured it out.

"you're not so safe anymore..."

"right..."

Caleb felt a flicker of someone inside his brain, trying to locate him. He concentrated a bit on it. It was Kody.

_Gah...what did Nick do now?_

"er...i have to go now...other duties call..."

"right...am...so..we'll not meet again?"

Caleb smiled, then shrugged."I'll er..i might check in on you from time to time...not promising though"

"yeah well try not to bring friends when you do...i don't think they like me much..." she said, a twisted smile on her features.

"right." Caleb then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card with his name and number. He gave it to her.

"you might want to soak yourself in some tomato juice for a while. When you kill a jadus demon their scent tends to cling on to you for a while. Humans don't sense it, but other demons do."

"okay...a what by the way?"

"a jadus...the demons we just fought"

"right"

Caleb then started to flash himself back to New Orleans, his last image of her was her holding his card and looking a bit shell shocked.

* * *

**er..okay so caleb's pov is a bit hard to write...i'm not sure how occ he is...so please review...**

**i know it's going a bit slow, but i'd really like for reyna and caleb to have a bit more adventures before they go all lovey dovey on each other...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE CHRONICLES OF NICK...**

* * *

**REYNA**

* * *

Reyna held the card with both her hands and stared at it.

_Hm...A demon with a calling card...Who'd believe it..._

She looked up at the spot he was standing in, but he wasn't there anymore. There was absolutly no evidence that what she remembered was real. Nothing except the card in her hand.

Reyna turned around and walked out of the warehouse, giving little thought to where she was headed; her mind abuzz with what the demon Caleb had given her.

'..._your part of a little colony Zeus likes to keep to himself, which is why you and your friends don't know about us, about that real world.'_

Reyna felt her anger emerge at that memory.

_After all she'd been through, after all she'd lost, was it true that the Gods had always protected them form the real world; from the real danger? _

_There were never really was any danger?_

_Was everything just a ploy so the Gods could keep themselves powerful? _

_While they, the demigods endured so much, thinking that they were saving the world? _

_Only to lose what mattered to them? _

_But if they were protected, how did they lose the things that mattered? _

_How did she lose her home? _

_Her friends and family?_

She felt a bit sick at that thought and automatically she headed for her apartment, weaving in and out of the people traffic.

_Gah. So many questions...And the only person I know can answer them has left me here. Well..Its not like he was going to offer any answers..But I think I would have made him talk._

_I'll see him again though _she thought as she jogged up the steps to her apartment.

She silently fumed over the fact that he had stated that he might check on her, which insinuated that he thought she couldn't take care of herself, and being a daugther of Bellona, that infuriated her.

_Pfft...I had him on his butt...He ain't such a tough guy..._ she thought to herself, and unintentionally, she remembered that he did, somehow, find himself on top of her, and that no one, no even Jason or Percy, had been able to do that.

When she reached her apartment, she unlocked the door and went inside. She dropped her bag on the ground and looked at the card one last time before placing it on the table.

She then made herself a cup of tea and, taking off her shoes, curled up in the couch. Soon she was fast asleep, dreaming of dark scaly things grabbing hold of her.

Reyna woke up around 6:30 pm. She stretched and yawned, then went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she turned on the tap, she saw Percy's face smiling at her.

"Hey...Sorry didn't mean to scare you..." he said apologetically.

"You don't scare me Percy...e_ver_..." she said, arching an eyebrow at him.

Percy's only response was to grin misheviously.

"...Yet." he corrected.

He then ran his hand through his hair.

"Am...Sorry I couldn't make it today...had something to er...attend to..."

Reyna smiled wickedly. "yes I heard...I'm sure whatever Annabeth wanted you to er..'attend to' was more important than visiting me" she smiled teasingly as Percy's cheeks reddened the sligthest fraction.

"Yeah...Well..." he started, but Reyna heard a whisper at his side. Then Gwen appeared, pushing Percy out of the way.

"Hey Rey...so how was it? What did you guys do?"

Gwen seemed really excited, Reyna , unfortunately, was a bit slow on the uptake.

"Er...what?"

Gwen huffed. "Rey...the only reason I'm not mad at you for ditching us, is because I left you with a really hot guy...so don't tell me that you didn't do anything with the said hot guy because it would really make me mad that you didn't do anything with the really hot guy, yet still stood us up, which by the way, was very inconsiderate..."

Gwen stopped for a breath and looked at Reyna.

"What was his name again? Grace says its Caleb...Caleb Malphas? That right?"

Reyna tried to think of something; anything, to say, but nothing came to mind.

Apparently Reyna's expression betrayed more than her mind wanted her to.

"Oh come on Rey...that guy was totally hot...and seriously...if you didn't do anything with him then why did you not come to the movie?" Gwen 's face was getting a bit red and Reyna knew she had to say something good to cool her friend down.

"We did do something..."

_Just not what you think we did...Or should have done...Because that would have been a bit gross...Well actually a whole lot gross..._

Gwen looked at her expectantly.

"We...talked..." Reyna said smiling nervously. Lying to her friend wasn't something she usually did.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Talk? Thats all?"

Reyna nodded and Gwen sighed. "Well thats good I guess...At least you're moving on...Seeing new people..."

Again Reyna nodded, mentally detesting where this was heading.

Luckily so did Percy.

He came back from where ever Gwen had pushed him off to and returned the favor. He was a bit gentler though.

"Right...so a boy friend eh?" Percy asked grinning "When do I get to meet him?"

Reyna struggled a bit to keep the emotions out of her face. Inwardly she sighed.

_Why does everyone refer to him as my boyfriend? Do I look boy crazy?_

"He is not my boy friend...he is a... friend..." she said cautiously.

Percy raised an eyebrow at that, his face showing his increasing curiousity.

Then she heard Jason's voice and soon enough he was next to Percy.

"Hey you"

"Hey...you"

"You...ah..Didn't make it to the movie..."

"Am...No...I er...Got caught up in something..."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like it was serious...Is that a bruise?"

"What?" Percy and Reyna asked together.

Jason nodded towards her, apparently forgetting she wasn't really in front him. Then he said "Your neck...There is a bruise there"

Reyna unconsciuosly raised her hand and placed it on her neck, covering it.

She smiled and shrugged, "Ran into some cyclops..."

"Er..Thought we went over this...Not all cyclops are bad...Thank the Gods Tyson isn't here...He'd be really offened you know." Percy repiled, folding his arms on his chest.

"Yeah...Well not all cyclops are Tyson standard Percy...These...Certainly weren't"

Percy shrugged, then agreed with a slight nod of the head.

"Right..." Jason said, his eyes, and his tone stating clearly that he did not believe her.

A few seconds went by, then Jason spoke.

"Reyna...Its dangerous out there...Espeacially alone...You should come back..."

_Yeah...Don't think thats possible...Not went I know what I now know..._

She forced herself to smile confidently, and not give in to the urge to groan in frustration.

_Didn't we discuss this, like 4 months ago?_

"Er..no...Really its just a little scratch...I'm fine..."

"Rey...Look I don't mean to pry or anything...But that guy, I don't think..."

They was a sound of utter annoyance in the background.

"What?" Jason asked, his eyes on someone else.

"Jason...Leave her alone..." Reyna heard Gwen's voice.

Jason stood straighter. "I don't trust him. He's hiding something..."

_well actually Jason...your right...he is hiding something...a really big something that you don't want to know about..._

"Why do you say that sweetie? Because he didn't shake your hand?" Gwen said in a sing song voice.

"look Jason, if he is hiding something and if.._.IF_ by the Gods names, he's planing to hurt rey...then you should feel sorry for him...rey was the best fighter we had Jason..she can handle him..."

"Maybe...She is alone there Gwen...Away from the protection of Camp Jupiter..."

Reyna locked eyes with Percy, who was looking rather bored at the exchange happening over his head.

He gave her a tight smile.

"How long have they been like this?"

"Since they got here...I think they started way before though..."

Reyna nodded.

"Okay...Stop...Thats enough"

If they did hear her, they ignored her.

She calmed herself and then shouted at them.

"HEY I SAID STOP IT..."

They stopped and looked at her.

She closed her eyes and steadied herself.

"Gwen...Thank you for the vote of confidence there..."

Jason growled low in his throat, causing Reyna to foucs on him.

"Look...I'm fine...I can take care of myself...Really, I don't need you guys to look after me..."

"But..."

"I know its dangerous but the fact is that this isn't the first time I'm on my own."

Reyna and Jason locked eyes, neither flinching, as an awkward silence ensued.

Reyna sighed and looked at Gwen.

"I promise I'll make it next time...but only if Percy promises to attend to his stuff before..."

Percy gave her a grin.

"Sure thing..."

She smiled at them both, and gave Jason a curt nod.

"I'll see you guys later...gonna take a bath..."

They said their good byes.

Reyna then headed into her bathroom. She turned on the shower, placing her dagger in the inside of the shower. She then straighten and pulled her t-shirt over her head, and was about to pull her vest off as well.

Then her pores raised, and a chill ran down her spine. She reached for her dagger but before she could touch it, an arm wrapped itself around her, pulling her roughly to a large steely body.

The only thing she saw was a large hand moving towards her face, and then darkness.

* * *

Please review...I do have more updates..just need to read them over...oh...btw if I have spelling errors etc. I'm sorry in advance


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE CHRONICLES OF NICK...**

* * *

Caleb. (New Orleans, 8:30 pm)

* * *

_"Don't"_ Caleb whispered in Nick's mind.

_'...Oh come on...They are so begging to be jack-slapped...'_

Caleb leaned back on the wall behind him and groaned out loud.

_'Please...Don't start with you special vocab. It really hurts my head when you do...' C_aleb projected his thoughts to Nick.

Caleb sighed and looked across the road, where a 20 something old waitress was being harassed was by some street creeps; and that was by demon standards.

_'It will blow over fine...They have no violent intentions...They're barking without biting'_

_'Yeah well it still sucks...'_

Caleb sighed.

_'I know Nick...I know...But its one of those things...'_

Nick looked at him with a confused expression.

_'One of what things?'_

_'Its er...Kind of like what Bryanna went through with that Trexian and Dina...Bryanna was hurt yes...but the hurt faded and she became stronger...And she knows who she can count on from now on...This is like that incident...'_

Nick looked at Caleb with a scowled.

_'I don't get how being sexually harassed by some low bred make a person stronger...'_

Caleb sighed audibly.

_'Use your powers Nick...really it would be a lot easier if you do...it saves time and stops me from wanting to kill you...'_

Caleb closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Nick looked around for something shiny. He felt the strain of the day on his body, as the beginnings of hunger clawed away at him.

He cracked open his eyes to look at Nick. He had a far away look in his eyes. Caleb could still feel the anger in him, and it still amazed him that a child of the Malachai could have such selfless intentions.

_He still has the potential to be the utmost evil. _Caleb reminded himself, but he forgot when he sensed the struggle in Nick, part of Nick wanted to interfere, another part wanted to walk away.

_Gah. Kid finds more trouble than I ever have...and I've been alive much longer..._

"Come on Nick...Lets go..."

"Cale..."

"Lets go...You need to get home before your mother sends out the search party...she lets you out later...but no to late "

Nick took one last look across the street, then turned around and walked away.

**New Orleans . 9:30 pm.**

Caleb appeared in a dark corner of the club.

He had spent an hour at Nick's house, having a very interesting conversation with Cherise. Which wasn't as bad as it sounded, even though he was still a little sour over the fact the Nick put himself in hospital to please her.

_Oh well...live and learn..._he figured, as he moved out of the corner, changing his appearance to that of a twenty five year old; just in case security decided to take a sweep and kick all 16-year old patrons out.

Eying a pretty redhead perched at the counter, he moved towards the bar. She turned, and he caught her eye. She bit down on her lips just as a steamy little smile was beginning to form.

He leaned on the counter, a few seats from her and ordered a drink. Part of him felt oddly unaffected by her, despite the fact that she was the type he would normally go for; easy, accessible and quite frankly, a little bit of an air head. Not that it really mattered, it just made the deed easier, he needed to feed, and she would come to him of her own free will. It was actually a routine he had gone through a number of times.

Yet tonight, he had the desire for something more from her, or rather he desired someone with more. More defiance, more strength, more spunk and some arrogance mixed in with it.

Caleb bit the insides of his cheek as he zoned on a mental image of the demigod. He really hated the fact that he thought about Reyna more that he should. Hated that he had bothered to find out her name and took her to her apartment. Hated that he had bothered to check on her today, and especially hated the fact that he told her things he probably should not have told her.

Yet he did do all of those things, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, she intrigued him. It wasn't mild amusement like what he frequently felt for Bubba and Mark; it was more like she got his attention and kept it.

Maybe it was because she had him on his butt today, and maybe it was also because, minus the foot on his chest stunt, she had his back in a fight, twice; which didn't exactly sit well with him considering how many times he'd been stabbed in the back.

Caleb closed his eyes and took a sip from his drink, trying to ignore that fact that he could faintly hear her call his name in his head.

He opened his eyes, his hand absently rubbing the back of his neck, he could feel the hunger beat at him.

He gave the redhead the steamy look that has yet to be refused by females; and predictably, it didn't fail him now.

The redhead came over to him, slowly and carefully on 6 inch heels,a slight smile playing at her lips.

Yet, even as Caleb kept his seductive gaze on her, he couldn't block out the sound of Reyna's voice. It was a little louder now, a little more distracting.

Caleb turned away and stared straight ahead., the chill of something grievous tingling at his spine as her voice grew louder and panicky each time, until it became a full blow scream.

_Something's wrong._

Caleb sighed inwardly as his stomach now became second priority to the voice in his head.

_Gah...I really hate it when this happens..._

Caleb got up, without looking at the redhead, and walked into the darkness of the club.

He flashed himself to her apartment. It was quite, and he sensed nothing alive within the confines of the apartment.

Caleb closed his eyes and cocked his head, his concentration split 3 way between listening to the voices, focusing on the scents in the room, and trying to sense the location of Reyna.

Caleb gritted his teeth, and before he opened his eyes, he flashed himself away.

What he found there stunned him more than seeing Nick read a book.

* * *

I'm sorry fro taking so long to update.

I'm also sorry for spelling/grammar errors...really I am.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON OR CHRONICLES OF NICK SERIES.**

* * *

Reyna

* * *

When Reyna woke up, it was because an old dried leaf was tickling her nose.

She found herself lying face down on the uneven terrain of the forest floor. The old rotting leaves provided a thin layer between her and the mud on the ground. Her arm was bounded at her back, her legs sprawled at odd angles, unbounded.

There was light coming from somewhere, it danced across the place, allowing her to see the the seemingly never ending barks of giant trees that towered hundreds of feet into the air; which effectively cut off any light source from up above.

Reyna closed her eyes tightly.

_Redwood forest. It could be no other place...but how and why?_

Loosely speaking she knew about the forest, but there was very little chance she could find her way out.

She breathed in and focused, trying to find signs that said she was not alone.

She heard nothing.

Reyna opened her eyes, and with some effort, she braced her knees against the ground and pushed her upper body up until she was in a sitting position. She felt an odd sense of smallness, fragility and insignificance as she looked at the trees surrounding her.

Then, from somewhere, large hands grabbed her roughly. Reyna kicked out blindly, twisting and turning to loosen the grip, but it held on tightly and half flung her down against the bark of one of the giant trees.

Reyna scooted away from the hands, drawing her legs up to her chin and peering out form under her messy, fallen hair.

The owner of the hand that had grabbed her stood staring at her.

It was a Dryad; one belonging to the Redwood forest.

Which meant that the creature stood roughly 15 feet, with skin the texture of the tree bark Reyna was currently up against. It had an assortment of vines on its head, and moss grew on the body, acting as clothing.

The dryad had spiders and other little insects crawling all over her. Reyna scowled slightly in disgust.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Reyna asked, her voice firm and forceful.

The dryad bared her teeth, and Reyna realized she never knew dryads had teeth.

Apparently, there was some form of communication that Reyna had missed, because just as that one dryad closed her mouth, glowing bodies started to emerge form the other trees. Shifting and forming into heads, hands and feet.

Reyna swallowed as she found herself surrounded by over 50 very angry looking, dryads.

There was a path being cleared, and from the crowed emerged one who stood about 20 feet, but as she walked towards Reyna, she shrunk with each step, until she was barely half a foot taller than Reyna.

Her eyes were cold, and her skin was disturbing. Not because it had the wood texture, but because it was flaking off, weakened, probably by age, or perhaps by whether.

Reyna said nothing as the new dryad stared at her with a look of disgust firmly planted on her , she slowly rubbed her hands against the rough bark at her back, hoping that it could loosen the vines on her hands.

"you stink of Jadus" the dryad spoke. Its voice was a raspy sound that sent chills down Reyna's body.

"Err...what?"

"foul smelling demigod...you join forces with our enemies...where is the one called Lucas?''

"er...I" Reyna was completely confused. _I smell like jaw dust? Who is Lucas? _She thought. Then a memory formed, and she heard Caleb telling her to bath in tomato sauce to wash the smell of the Jadus demon off of her.

To bad, his advice was ill received.

"Answer me" the dryad barked, making Reyna jump out of her memory trip.

"I don't know...I..."

_I what? I kill him and now I smell like him?_

The dryad growled and with reflexes one did not associate with an old tree spirit, the dryad pulled out a leaf shaped sword and held it an inch away from Reyna's neck.

"I will cut you to pieces demigod...there will be revenge...but for you...there will only be death."

A loud cheer sounded at that.

Reyna smiled wearily and and estimated her chances. Liking them, she kicked the sword, and it flew upwards.

The dryad looked up, and attempted to capture the sword. When it was secure in her gasp again, she howled and pointed the tip towards the prisoner again, except, the prisoner had left, running deeper into the darkness of the giant forest.


End file.
